I will always love you
by KlarolinePower98
Summary: Caroline is a 45 years old vampire in a relationship with klaus. 'You may be older than me, but I'm not scared of you. Stake me, but I know you won't kill me. You're too afraid of what Nik will do to you' she said. Damon growled and staked her right below her heart. Rating is T,can be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In this story Caroline doesn't live in Mystic Falls, but Bonnie and Elena are still her bestfriends. The thing with damon has not happened either. I'll try to not change the characters too much, but I can't promise anything. This is my first long story with multiple chapters, I'll try hard, and hopefully it will be good. The most of this story is going to be Caroline's point of view. It will be Klaroline!**

**And, I don't own The vampire Diaries or any of the Characters. If I did Caroline and Klaus would be banging each other a long time ago. That's it, ENJOY!**

Caroline is on the plane to Mystic falls. It feels so surreal, she can't believe it. Sure, being a vampire is surreal as well, but not anymore. Her dad died and now she's on my way to mom. She wasn't very close to her mom, but she still had Elena and Bonnie. Carolien met them 10 years ago, she had compelled them to forget of course, because she is actually 45 years old. Her dad was actually not her dad, but he believed so, and her ''mother'' does too. She was hoping that nothing has changed between them, that they still were her bestfriends. They had held contact, but quickly lost it when she got a new phone. The seatbelt light came on and she hurried to fasten her seatbelt. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was terrified of heights and planes. She used the mini-TV right before her to check how long it was until the plane landed, and it stood 10 minutes.

Caroline stood up after the flight attendants announced that it was safe to unbuckle their seatbelt and go. She took her handbag and left as quickly as she could. She then took her suitcases and went. It were people that waited for their loved ones and Caroline tried to find those who waited for her. Suddenly she saw that big sign of her name and looked towards the people holding it. Bonnie and Elena stood there with some unknown boys. Hot boys. She ran to them and gave each of the girls a long hug. ''I really can't remember how you looked when we first met!'' Elena and bonnie said. She looked around, but it was no sights of her mother.

She knocked on the door and it opened almost right away. ''Hi, honey'' her mom greeted after she opened the door. ''Hi Mom'' she said and walked right past her. ''How was your flight?'' her mother asked, she just smiled and showed thumps up. ''Sorry, but I have to go now. Bonnie and Elena is going to come later. '' she said. ''and don't invite anybody in unless you know them, understand?'' she said seriously and all Caroline could do was to nod.

Bonnie and Elena came a few minutes later with the same boys, and she invited all of them in. ''Tell us about yourself, Caroline'' Stefan as he called himself asked. ''Ehm, my name is Caroline Forbes and I'm 17'' she said ''Do you have a boyfriend?'' The raven haired man asked, he looked alittle bit too old to hang out with Elena and Bonnie. ''Yes, I actually do.'' She said and smiled when she thought of him. Elena and Bonnie squealed ''Really, Tell us everything, every detail'' Bonnie said, but Elena was rambling ''is he hot, how old is he, how long, is he hot?'' I stopped her and she took a deep breath to calm down. ''His name is Nik, and he is so romantic!'' she said. ''I miss him'' She said and sighed. ''how long has you two been together?'' Bonnie asked. ''5 years'' she said. She has actually been dating him about 20 years no, but she can't say that. ''I have to go to the toilet, excuse me'' she said and went.

_Are you home yet? –Nik_

Oh shoot. She forgot to text him. She then heard water running downstairs, but she just ignored it, bonnie was maybe washing her hands.

_Yeaah, sorry I forgot to let you know when I landed. And it's not home, my home is when I'm with you, Nik. –Caroline_

She got a reply almost.

_It's Ok, Love. Remember to call me if something happened. I'm coming to Mystic falls in a few weeks. Love you Caroline. – Klaus_

_I got your number on speed dial, I love you too, Klaus. –Caroline. _

She then notices the water still running downstairs. ''They're planning something'' she thought. She then tried to listen to heartbeats in the house. And it was just on of the four downstairs that had that. She decided to call Nik.

_Ring ring_

On the third he picked up.

''Is it something wrong, Love?'' Klaus british accent spoke.

''It's 3 vampires downstairs and a witch, I think they're planning something. I don't know, what do I do?'' she asked alittle panicked. ''How could I been so stupid, I should have figured it put faster''

''Calm down, sweetheart. You're going to go downstairs. But you're not going to end this call, you understand?'' He asked, more commanded.

''Okay.'' She said, she didn't sound like it but Klaus could hear that she was scared.

''It's going to be alright, if something happens I'll go to mystic falls right away, I'll not let anything happen to you.'' He reassured her.

She then laid the phone in her pocket and walked down to the living room. When she came down, she didn't predict that Stefan pinned her down and took her phone.

''Sorry care'' Elena said and snapped her neck, everything was fading after that.

_-.-_-.- _-.-_

''Caroline?'' the man on the phone shouted, he sounded very panicked. ''Hello?'' Elena talked into the phone and Damon took on Speaker. ''Who are you?'' Bonnie asked. ''where's Caroline?'' He asked instead of answereing. ''If you don't answer us, we'll kill her'' Damon said into the phone.

''If you so much as touch a little hair on her pretty little head, I will personally rip out your ugly head.'' He said threatening.

''We're not scared of you'' Stefan said and the voice just chuckled.

''Well, mate. You should. You don't want to hurt someone important to me.'' He said and Damon just scoffed.

''I'm sure you have heard of me, I'm Klaus Mikaelson'' he said and damon and Stefan gasped.

''we're not letting Caroline go, she's a vampire'' Elena said.

''Elena, don't'' Stefan said, but he was too late.

''Elena right? If I'm coming to Mystic Falls and I see her hurt, I will find your friends and I'll kill them right before your eyes.'' Klaus said.

''You won't do it, I heard you needed me to make hybrids'' she said proudly.

''I do, but Caroline is more important'' he said and ended the call.

''We're fucked'' Damon said and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second story! I just couldn't wait to post it, and here it is. I didn't really was very satisfied with my last chapter, but I hope this will make this story better!**

**Enjoy, I would appreciate if you guys could review, that would make writing easier and funnier :D**

Klaus has been pacing back and forth about an hour now, and it began to worry Rebekah. Klaus had called Rebekah and said that something have happened to Caroline. She was out shopping when her phone rang. She rushed home, and here she is.

''Klaus can you bloody calm down and maybe you should book a flight?'' she shouted.

''I already did it, do you think I'm an idiot?'' he growled. ''how dare them, threatning Caroline. MY Caroline''

He was behind mad, he was raging. How dare them. _I will kill all of them before the dobbelgangers eyes and then take all of her blood._He thought.

''Let's go, Bekah'' He then said and rushed out to the airport.

And the only thing he could think of is Caroline.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Caroline woke up with a sore neck. Her neck hurt so badly. Then she remembered her neck being snapped. It has been a long time since she got her neck snapped.

''I see you've waken up, Barbie'' Damon said as he came into the room, or the cellar.

''you'll regret ever doing that, he will kill every single one of you'' Caroline said and laughed.

He then vampire sped to her and staked her on her left thigh. She held in her scream of pain.

''You're a tough vampire, that can I admit.'' He then took the stake out and dipped it in vervain. ''But that will not help you with anything'' he said and staked her stomach. And this time she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

''Caroline, you compelled Elena and Bonnie. Is that right?'' Stefan asked her when he came in.

''Maybe I did, Maybe not'' she said, Damon then went back to the bottle of vervain and took another stake in his hand and dipped it in there.

''Tell us or I will stake you again'' he said trying to threaten her. She just giggled and suddenly immediately stopped and looked seriously at the Salvatore brothers.

''You may be older than me, but I'm not scared of you. Stake me, but I know you won't kill me. You're too afraid of what Nik will do to you'' she said. Damon growled and staked her right below her heart.

''I'm not afraid of anyone.'' Damon said.

''That's why you didn't kill me, right?'' she said. She wasn't scared, she are sure Nik will save her, but this reminded her of her real father and that scared her.

''Look what I found'' A man said. She saw him holding a gun with wooden bullets laces with vervain.

''Alaric, nice'' Damon said and he took it and aimed at Caroline.

Before she knew it Damon shot and she had this great pain in the middle of her forehead and she fell unconscious.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_

''Why is this plane going so damn slow?!'' He growled. ''Nik, calm down.'' Rebekah said, trying to calm in, much to her disappointment it didn't work. They have been in the plane for 1 hour now.

''How can I calm down, Bekah? They could be torturing her now for all I know, she could be screaming in pain, while I'm in this freaking pain that flies in slow motion!'' he said and ended up screaming.

''Sir, I have to ask you to quiet down alittle'' a flight attendant said to him and smiled, a fake smile.

He compelled her to go away.

Some time later when he almost calmed down, a robotic voice spoke up. ''Please buckle up your seatbelt, we'll be landing very soon.'' It said.

''Finally, bloody in time'' Rebekah said.

When they finally landed they both vampire sped to the rescue.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Caroline woke yet again with a strong headache this time. She rubbed her head hoping that would help.

''Good morning, Barbie'' Damon voice said. She sighed and looked at him. And when she did he stood right before her with 5 stakes in his hands.

He staked her first in her abdomen and she growled in pain. ''You know you could make him stop this if you only tell him what you compelled Bonnie and Elena'' Stefan said. She just stared darkly at him and hissed in pain yet again, when she felt a little sharp stake shoved in her neck.

''You could stop this now.'' Damon said, but his wicked grin told her that he liked to torture her.

He then took two of the stakes and staked both of her shoulders and she couldn't help but scream out of pain, very loudly.

''Last chance, barbie'' Damon said and pointed the last stake at her heart.

She didn't say anything and seconds later she felt this pain in her chest and looked to to she damon pushing the stake, slowly inching closer by every second.

''I would stop that if I were you'' Damon heard behind him. ''I can guess that you're Klaus?'' he said rather amused.

''You guessed right, and I suggest that you take your dirty hands of her, before I take your hands of your body'' Klaus said. Klaus walked closer. He acted so tough, but inside he was scared as hell.

''If you don't stop I'll push the stake the last inch, and then she will be nothing more than dust'' Damon said. Klaus stopped in his tracks and looked deadly at Damon.

And before he knew Klaus had him pinned against the wall, with his hand at his throat.

''Do you think you can threaten me, when you hurt Caroline. You'll have to deal with me later'' He said and shoved his hand in his chest and held his heart.

''It will be so easy to kill you know.'' He said and held Damon's heart and held it there for awhile and then pulled his hand out, without his heart.

''But that would be too easy, I'll torture you with the double of pain that you caused Caroline'' He said and then snapped his neck.

He was satisfied with this. Then he heard her ragged and uneven breaths. Hen then turned around and ran to her.

''Love…''He said and then saw all the stakes that was shoved into her delicate white skin.

''This is going to hurt'' he said and he took one of the stakes in his hand and the other one soothing her to let him know that it will be alright.

He let out a scream of pain when he pulled the first one out, and he closed his eyes. Her screams were hurting him, and he didn't like it when she was in pain.

He repeated the process till the last one. The one that almost killed her. ''you have to calm down sweetheart'' Klaus said. ''I've to pull this out and this is quite deep, I want you to take a deep breath.'' He said and she took his hand and held it tight. He waited till she took her deep breath before he pulled. He held the stake, very low. And then she took her deep breath and he pulled the stake out quick and straight.

She rolled to her side in pain and cried. He lifted her up bridal style and whispered sweet nothings to calm her down. She calmed down after they came to his mansion where Rebekah was going to be and laid her down their bed.

She had too little blood to heal and he knew they used vervain. ''Take my blood, love'' He said and bit into his wrist and laid it on her lips, and she immediately responded by biting into his wrist.

She fell to sleep almost right away when she retreated her fangs, and he laid down next to her.

He pulled her closer to him, he was so scared that he would loose her today.

That's right, The almighty original Hybrid was Scared.

He will take his revenge. And he knew who he'll start with.

He took his phone from his pocket and dialed Rebekah phone number. She picked up almost immediately ''Rebekah I need a favor''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on ''I will always love you''**_

_He took up his phone from his pocket and dialed Rebekah number. She picked up almost immediately. Before she could say anything Klaus said ''Rebekah I need a favor.''_

__-.-_-.-_-.-__

''Just tell me when I get there'' Rebekah said, worried. Klaus sounded very distressed and sad.

''Hurry up'' Klaus again sad voice said.

''okay, I'll be there as fast as I can'' she said and ended the call. She then began to vampire sped home. Meanwhile Klaus was in his and Carolines room, sitting beside her in the bed and caressing her cheek.

''You'll feel better soon, and I'll never let anybody hurt you anymore.'' He said and he leaned down to kiss her soft lips. He heard the front door open and close.

''Nik!?'' Rebekah voice filled the mansion. She knew she didn't need to shout so loud but it has been a habit. Klaus came down the stairs and he was very happy to see his sister.

''Where's Caroline?'' Rebekah asked. She looked around the house to look for her, but didn't see her anywhere on the first floor.

''She's upstairs resting, she has been tortured'' Klaus said and Rebekah had to hold in a gasp.

''I found her in the ground with stakes literally all over her body, one of the stakes almost killed her.'' He said. He just couldn't get the picture of his love on the ground, blood surrounding her.

Rebekah saw his face, and she had just seen it one time. That was the time when he came back with Henrik's dead body. He thought it was his fault, and he thought it was his fault Caroline got hurt.

''It's not your fault, Nik'' She said softly. ''It is, I should've joined her when she first came her, I should've cancelled my plans'' He said and sat down on the couch. He didn't even know they moved into the living room.

''I promised her, along time ago. And I broke that promise'' He said to her with his face in his hands. ''I promise that I would never let anybody, not even family hurt her''

''Nik, you have kept her safe over 20 years now, and it's not your fault. And I'll say it again if I have too. It's not your fault.'' Rebekah said.

''I said I needed a favor'' He said suddenly, changing the topic. Rebekah looked up at him. His face not filled with guilt and sadness anymore. Now it's filled with hatred and revenge. ''I want you to bring the oldest Salvatore here, right now.'' He said and Rebekah nodded, and went right away

**Some moments of silence later**

They then heard someone going down the stairs, and Klaus hurried to the stairs. He saw Caroline going down the stairs slowly, using her hands to support her body one the staircase, so she don't fall down.

''Nik''She said, when she came all the way down the stairs. She stood right before him. Her face just inches away from his. ''I'm sorry'' he said as he didn't dare to touch her. He was afraid to get rejected by her.

''It's not your fault, stop thinking that. I heard you and Bekah talk'' She said and softly raised her hand to his cheek.

''I'm so sorry, I let them hurt you'' he said and hugged her tightly ''I saw all the blood and stakes, and I thought you were dead. When I held you, and you didn't move or gave me any signs of life. I was so afraid. I thought I lost you, and I can't loose you'' he said. She pulled away from the hug and kissed him softly on the lips.

''I give you my word that I'll never let anybody hurt you ever again. I'll kill anybody who even dares to touch you'' he promised.

He then placed his lips on hers and he sighed happily when she responded to the kiss almost right away. He bit her lower lip to ask for permission and she happily agreed by moaning, he took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. They vampire sped to their room and he pushed her down the bed, him above her and her under him. He had his knee between her thighs. He ripped open her top and jeans. He pinned her arms above her head and began kissing down her neck and down to her sweet spot and nibbled her there. She moaned and he smirked. She then ripped open his henley shirt and smiled innocently. ''Just returning the favor'' He smiled and pulled down his jeans. Now they both were in just underwear. He kissed down her breast and ripped her bra off her. He took one of her breast in his moutch and sucked her nipple.

He continued to kiss down her stomach and down and ripped her lingerie off her with one swift. She gasped when she felt his warm Tongue all over her. She moaned and he took off his boxers and entered her slowly feeling eachother. He then pulled out and entered her faster and he did it again and again. Till he began to spurt inside of her and she had her orgasme coming.

He fell down beside her and they stayed like that long, before she sat up and went to his closet and took one of his shirts over her head.

''I'm hungry'' she said and she leaned down to give him a kiss. When she was about to pull away, he pulled her down to the bed again. He pushed her head down to his neck and she immediately knew what he meant

''Have at it, love'' He said and she bit down his neck and moaned when the blood flowed down her mouth.

''Nik, I got him!'' Rebekah voice filled the mansion yet again. ''What does she have, what does she mean nik?'' she asked, he smiled. ''Do you trust me?'' He asked and she kissed him. ''I do'' He took her hand and lead her downstairs.

''Damon Salvatore, what a unpleasant surprise.'' Klaus said. He felt Caroline tense up behind him and he gave her hand alittle squeeze. ''You hurt Caroline'' He said. ''and I'll not let that go easy'' he said. He flashed to Damon and bit him. ''Joe come in her will you?'' he said and a blonde boy came in. ''This is Joe, joe this is Damon. I want you to bite him'' Klaus said. Joe ran to damon and attacked him and successfully bit him, with the help of Rebekah. ''Joe is a werewolf, and werewolf bite can kill a vampire'' Klaus said. ''The cure is my blood.' Damon looked pleadingly at Klaus. ''Go!'' he said. Damon turned to look at Caroline and growled. ''He tried to attack her, but Klaus pushed him away. ''Don't you dare to touch her, don't you even look at her.'' He said. ''If you want to survive, you ask Caroline. If she gives you permission, I'll give you my blood if she says that it's okay'' He said.

''Caroline, please. Think about Elena'' Damon pleaded. She just shook her head. ''You almost killed me, and Elena didn't stop you'' She said.

''Look I'm sorry alright'' He said. ''That's not you talking, that's the pain talking'' She said and turned around.

She heard the door close and turned to see that Damon had left.

''Bekah! I have missed you'' Caroline sqealed and hugged her bestfriend and sister. ''I missed you too, Care'' Rebekah said and returned the hug.

''I'll let you have your time'' Klaus said and gave Caroline a passion kiss before he went to his painting room.

''So, how was the sex?'' Rebekah asked.

''I don't want to talk that with his sister….Okay, it was a-m-a-zing, really he was like _I'm going to take you now_'' Caroline explained. ''And his lips were like'' She said and showed what his lips looked like, or tried. ''And Omg, it was a-m-azing'' she just said and happily sighed.

''I just love him.'' She said.

''you're lucky, I want to find the man I love, the one I'll be with forever.' Rebekah said and sighed sadly.

''You'll, I promise'' Caroline said. ''And I love you also!'' Caroline said happily and hugged her. ''I love you too!'' She said happily and hugged back.

**Meanwhile on the Salvatores boarding house. **

Damon came barging in the door. Stefen saw the bite. ''Damon, what happened?'' Elena asked. ''I got bit by a werewolf, werewolf bite can kill vampires'' Damon said. Elena gasped. ''Klaus blood is the cure, and he wont give it to me till Caroline forgives me.''damon said. ''That can be alittle hard'' Stefan said.

''She won't forgive damon, so we'll have to take it with persuading'' Bonnie said.

''The plan is to…''

**A/N : I'm sorry it took me longer to write this, but here it is. **

**Thank you for those who review and followed !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I was occupied with school, but here it finally is. I'm going to try to update so fast as I can. English is not my mother language, so my English is not perfect. So please review and tell me what to do better. Enjoy and enjoy. **

**PS: I don't own anything, if I did, Klaroline would happen in a blink. **

_Last time: _

_Damon came barging in the door. Stefen saw the bite. ''Damon, what happened?'' Elena asked. ''I got bit by a werewolf, werewolf bite can kill vampires'' Damon said. Elena gasped. ''Klaus blood is the cure, and he wont give it to me till Caroline forgives me.''damon said. ''That can be alittle hard'' Stefan said._

_''She won't forgive damon, so we'll have to take it with persuading'' Bonnie said._

_''The plan is to…''_

''No, it won't work. We're talking about Klaus here. We can't hurt Caroline anymore, he'll just get angrier.'' Elena yelled to the group.

Damon has insisted on kidnapping Caroline and use her against Klaus, but the whole group disagreed.

''So what are we supposed to do?'' Damon asked. ''Blondie is the only leverage we have'' Damon whispered, he sounded weak. And he was. The wolf venom was spreading every second and minute, and they were just sitting and talking.

''We don't have much time. If we can't use Caroline, what will we do then ?'' Stefen asked.

It was a silence of thinking and everyone was focused.

''Apologize'' A voice said as the door sprung open. ''Caroline will forgive you if you apologize'' Katherine said, as she walked in.

''Oh great, Kathrine is here.'' Damon said sarcastically.

''How do you now?'' Bonnie asked. ''Do you even know who we're talking about?'' Elena asked

''I've run from Klaus, of course I had to know all about him, all I could find out in that case. I found out about Caroline afterwards, and I tried to use her as a leverage.'' Katherine said and took a glass bourbon. ''not a good plan'' Katherine continued.

Everyone was listening when Damon spoke up, yet again. ''And that will help us because….''

Katherine let out a big sigh. ''When Klaus had his hand around my heart, I apologized and Caroline forgave me.'' Katherine said. ''Klaus let me go and I ran''

''That was you, it isn't 100% sure that she'll forgive Damon, he staked her 7 times'' Bonnie said.

''Klaus hates me, but Caroline doesn't hate me as much as he does, but the point is she forgave me. And I do have a back up plan if that doesn't work'' Katherine said. ''She is one of the good guys, she doesn't even drink from the vein''

''So what you're saying is that Caroline is a girl that forgives and forgets How did you knw all of this? and why are you helping us anyway?'' Stefan said.

''We are on the same team, we both want Klaus gone. '' Katherine says ''Caroline was my friend a long time ago.''

_50 years ago, _

''_Kathrine,Kathrine!'' Caroline yelles trying to get the attention from the pretty brunette. _

''_Care, what's up?'' She answered, but was attacked by a hug instead of an answer. _

''_I missed you'' Caroline said. Katherine saw a red stain just on the tip of her nose. She brushed the stain away with her hand. _

''_you should be more careful about the blood.'' Katherine said. _

''_Thank you again for helping me feed and not kill'' Caroline said. _

Back to presens.

''I thought you said she didn't drink from the vein?'' Stefen said

''She did then, but now all the blood bags have come and now she drinks from them, now we don't hae to much time, let's go'' Katherine said.

''Thank you'' Elena said.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Klaus came downstairs, after he was awoken by loud music. He walked downstairs and was met by a Dancing Caroline, with just one of his Henley shirt. Her back was facing him, and her hair was messy. Just like he likes it. It looked like Caroline was making food, and Klaus could smell it.

''Love, what are you making'' He said. Caroline shrieked in surprised and turned around and met Klaus piercing blue eyes just an inch away from hers.

''you asshole, you scared me'' she said. ''Sorry, love. That was not my purpose, but a sight of you dancing in just my shirt is a very pleasant sight, must I say'' He said and his hands find their way around her torso and her hands around his neck.

''And to answer your questions I'm making bacon and omelet.'' She said. She turned around to finish.

''It smells like heaven love, but isn't that for breakfast?'' He asked amused. ''it's afternoon now, we should make dinner'' he said. ''That doesn't mean we can't make bacon and omelet'' she says matter of factly.

He just laughed and set up the table. ''Rebekah, food'' Klaus yelled. ''I'm coming'' She said and in just a couple of seconds she was downstairs sitting on a chair in the dinning room.

''What are we eating'' she asks. ''bacon and omelet'' Caroline answered. ''Here, looks good right. I'm am after all the master chef'' she says, as she gived all of them food.

Just when they were just taking the first bite, there was a knock at the door.

''We're having dinner!'' Rebekah yelled at the door at tried once more to take a bite.

It knocked again, just alittle more desperate.

''Bloody hell, we're eating'' Rebekah yelled once more. Caroline and Klaus was just sitting and eating.

''Ignore them, just eat'' Klaus said. Caroline then stood up and began walking to the door.

''Sit down and eat, love. Ignore them'' Klaus said. ''Nik, maybe it's the mayor'' Caroline said. Klaus used his hybrid speed and sped infront of Caroline.

''Sit down love, I'll open the door'' he said. He never miss to surprise her. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Klaus walked to the door and opened, and sure the Scooby gang stood right before him.

''Klaus, we need help. Damon doesn't have so much time left'' Stefan said. Damon was sweaty and he could almost not stand.

Caroline vamp sped to them and stood behind Klaus. ''Caroline, please.'' Elena pleaded. ''We're sorry that we hurt you, we truly are'' Elena said.

''You are forgiven'' Caroline said, Elena opened her arms and walked towards Caroline.

''that doesn't mean that we all bestfriends again'' Caroline said and Elena stops in her tracks.

''Can you please tell your sick psycko boyfriend to give Damon his blood.'' Elena asked.

''What do you mean?'' Caroline said. ''I thought you forgave us'' Bonnie said.

''She forgave Elena'' Klaus said matter of factly.

''Look, Blondie. I'' Caroline stared at Damon. ''Caroline, I'm sorry that I staked you and tortured you. Will you forgive me?'' Damon said.

''I forgive you, Damon.'' Caroline said.

_Later that day with the Scooby gang_

''you really was right'' Damon said to Kathrine. ''Of course I was''

Klaus ended up giving Damon his blood, but he just had to wait till Damon almost died

_3 hours earlier_

''_Klaus'' Caroline said and looked at Klaus. Klaus kissed her and walked up to Damon. He stood there for a second or two, it looked like he was thinking. _

''_I'll just eat the food Caroline made me before I do it'' Klaus smirked. He walked to the dinning table, and dragged Caroline with him. _

''_Where's bekah'' Caroline said. ''She finished eating and went shopping'' Klaus said. _

_When Klaus was done eating Damon was on the floor trying to not to die. He finally gave damon the blood and told them to go home. _

Back to present

''What was your back up plan anyway?'' Bonnie asked.

''Just a very, very,very old friend of Klaus, you could say they were family.'' Katherine said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Klaus and Caroline was about to go upstairs, someone knocked on the door again.

''What do they need now?'' Klaus said as they both went to the door.

Caroline opened the door and Klaus just stood behind her. ''What do you want…..now? Caroline asked talking slower when she saw who it was behind the door. It was an old man.

Klaus closed the door, and then he then felt Klaus take hold of her hand and dragged her behind him.

''what the hell, Nik'' Caroline said. ''Caroline, whatever you do, do not look at him, do not talk to him, and most importantly do not go near him'' Klaus said.

''what, why?'' Caroline asked, but Klaus just stared at her. ''Nik, tell me. I'm panicking'' Caroline said as she shock him.

''That man behind that door, is my father.''


End file.
